Dare To Love You
by Dazzling59
Summary: Ciel/Lizzy. AU. Lizzy decides to apply for the vacant position of a choreographer in the famous Noah's Ark Entertainment Agency. Getting the position was wonderful, gaining Aoscar winning actor Ciel Phantomhive's attention, bonus.. WHAT!


Hello everyone I am back from my temporary writer's block. So I decided to start my enthusiasm for fanfiction renewed with a new story. Don't worry now that I am back I will update quite frequently. Recently my exams got over and I had recovered from a nasty tendon break in my left foot, all those hours of physiotherapy etc. Anyway on with the story. Hope you enjoy it very much. :D

* * *

 **Mr. Impotent meets Ms. Pervert**

* * *

It stands proud near the Hope Angeles Beach,being a 15 storey building taking space over many square kilometres, its lightly tinted glasses covers the building in a shiny spectre, bouncing back the sunlight that falls on it and also stops the outsiders from getting a peek inside. The entrance heavy with security and beautiful with trees, bushes and even one large Sakura tree in the premises that could be made out from the outside,hell even the roads leading to the entrance seems to shine. The name stares ahead with pride ' **Noah's Ark Entertainment Agency** ' on the front face of the building. The most promising agency that has produced many icons of today in media be it in Ads, modelling, tv shows, dramas, movies, you name it, as it still keeps weaving its magic. It is said to be built by a strong, handsome and successful leader who managed to stand this building from a scratch, perhaps one of the reason it is more acclaimed. It's teachers and staff take pride over honing the dreams of the newly recruited who manage to make it here.

Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford or as she is better known, as Lizzy, stands outside its entrance marvelling at the beautiful sight before her in evening. Lizzy has recently been recruited by this agency based on her merits and experience , one would think that she would have had to go through nerve-wrecking interviews and so what not but when asked, her answer comes off as a surprise. "It all started with this letter in my mailbox stating my acceptance when I had applied for it, without any interviews and such." Lizzy being Lizzy squealed and jumped around the house (she lives alone now) like mad (as she's quite poor with her being able to pass college due to her scholarship in academics and dance) before coming to her senses and doubting it's real or a hoax. So praying for the best she found herself in her current position of the now vacant entrance wearing a tank top of white colour, loose jeans with the cleanest sneakers she owns and wearing her hair in her signature twin pig tails of golden blonde curls. With the letter clutched safely in her hands, she moves forward when one of the guard stops her, she shows her letter, the guard scans its insignia and signature for authenticity with a hair drier like thing( _At least it looks like that._ Lizzy muses). The small screen attached to the gate suddenly beeps a red signal.

The guard slowly turns to look at the short girl standing barely at 170 cm, who was currently sweating like crazy at the red signal.

"You can enter." He opened the gates.

Lizzy was shocked _, didn't the screen showed a red signal ?_

Theguard noticing her curious glance at the screen said,"It shows red when the authenticity is real." And went back to his work.

Lizzy enters nervously. _What a device, shows red for acceptance._ She enters through the glass doors and becomes nervous at seeing the hallways empty and fascinated by the interior designing of this place.

"May I help you, miss?"

Lizzy snaps out of her daze and turns towards the source of the voice which turns out to be a middle aged quite pretty woman in blue secretary clothing with red hair.

"Yes, in fact I was wondering where the President's office is? I actually got this letter." Lizzy shows her the letter. The woman takes it, opens and scans over before calling someone. "Hello sir, It's Mey rin from the main desk, here is a young lady-yes, yes- no not at all- I see, of course- I understand. Thank you sir." Mey rin hangs up the phone and gives a comforting smile. "You can take the elevator far left and go to the 14th floor then turn left, walk straight ahead, turn right then again turn left, walk straight, turn right and you will reach your destination." Mey rin hands back the letter. "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Lizzy goes to the elevator feeling somewhat less nervous than before.

 _Ding_!

Lizzy walks out of the very spacious lift. Lizzy tries to remember the direction as she walks. _Left, walk straight, right, left, oh dear God, how do they even manage to navigate in this beautiful yet labyrinth of a hallway._ Inwards on her musings Lizzy forgot her way. _Oh shit! Where to now? What should I do, where should -_

So lost in her musings Lizzy fails to notice the two gentleman coming from behind.

"Excuse me, miss?" A low, husky and dare she say sexy voice comes from behind her. Lizzy turned and _Oh sweet heaven of cream pies and everything sugary!_

Standing at 186 cm before her was the man dubbed as the sexiest man alive for 5 consecutive years by the KVouge magazine and Rtime magazine or also known as "The Sinful Attraction". The winner of 9 Aoscar awards among many and in short the world's heartthrob. Dressed in Jean Paul Gaultier vintage x-ray t-shirt, Boohoo Carely Blck Ripped Boyfriend jeans with cuff link chain, completed by IRO Ashville Black Biker leather jacket, complemented by genuine leather side zip boots, adorning a Silver leather gothic choker collar punk with Eddie Borgo bracelet and Sterling silver double cross ring, was _The_ Sebastian Michaelis and standing beside him, _Oh God, am I super lucky today or what!,_ was his manager, few cms taller than him, looking devilishly handsome, dubbed as "The Undertaker" {real name unknown} for his out of the world looks and those green eyes that seem to bring out your very soul.

"Y-Yes." _Shit! Way to make a first impression!_

"You seem to be lost. Can I help?"

"Yes, in fact I was searching for the president's office."

"If I may ask, who might you be?"

"I am or would be if I am lucky the new dance teacher and staff here."

"You must be quite accomplished to be recruited at such a young age."

Lizzy blushes. "Thank you."

"Walk back a few steps the way you came then turn right and walk straight ahead, did you get me?"

 _Oh yes I want to get you_.

 _Shut up Brain._

"Yes. Thanks again." Lizzy quickly goes before she made more a fool of herself.

* * *

Lizzy glances at the mahogany elegant door before her and at the board that states President's office before her. _Okay, this is it, let's do it Lizzy._ Lizzy takes a deep breath and knocks.

"Come in"

Lizzy walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Please do sit."

Lizzy somehow manages not to stumble as she walks towards the handsome and former Mister world and the winner of Manhunt International. Age surely didn't had any effect on his looks and physique even after 8 years after his retirement from the modelling world and yet holding a high respect among his peers. Sitting smugly in the chair behind the large table from where the nameplate with President written over it shines. Then she notices the other man(or was it woman)standing beside him, his flaming red hair standing out at most, braided and hunched over his left shoulder managing to look the epitome of beautiful in a feminine way.

"Ahem. Are you done?"

"Yes. I mean-I am sorry."

"Please, I don't mind. I believe you would be Miss Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford?"

"Yes but I prefer Lizzy."

"Of course, My name is William T Spears and this," William indicates to the feminine man, "is my secretary, Grell Sutcliff." The said man nods his head in recognition.

Lizzy wets her lips in a nervous gesture. "Mr. Spears I was wondering-"

"Ah yes," William cuts her in middle, fixing his glasses with slender fingers, "you see Miss Lizzy that we had taken quite an interest at your talents since you won 'The World Dance Championship- singles' at a young age of 18 years and after graduating then your 2 years of experience as being a choreographer for the Korean band 'Super Senior' and working as a choreographer for 'KS. M. Entertainment'. We are impressed with your capabilities and talent."

Lizzy straightened up her spine at the praise.

"But we would like to ask one question, The KS. M. Entertainment is by no means a small agency so why resign from there and apply for work with us?"

Lizzy smiles a little. "I had promised someone."

"Hmm interesting, I won't beat around the bush we would like you to work for us and help the trainees here to dance to perfection. Are you interested in accepting?"

"I would be honoured, but," Lizzy comes to her senses after being bewildered, "I have a few questi-"

"Yes, about that," William again repeats his previous gesture.

 _Now he is irritating me._

"There are 2 main information and the others are written in the contract." He motioned Grell to bring over.

"Firstly the pay check would be -" He said the amount.

Lizzy's jaw dropped. _It's enough for my rent of the apartment where I live and food and shopping with much more left._

"-And the main and most important rule." William leans.

Lizzy also leans in all seriousness.

"No falling in love with any of our talents here, understood, if you do then you would be fired from your job and the expenses will be against you. I can assure you of that."

Lizzy gulps. "I understand."

Grell then brings in the file and hands it over to Lizzy, occasionally explaining it to her wherever she got confused. Finally Lizzy signs the document.

William rises from his seat and offers a handshake. "Welcome to Noah's Ark Entertainment."

Lizzy accepts the handshake. "Thank you." _Looks like a new chapter of my life begins as of this moment._

"You can go now I hope you won't forget the directions."

"Of course not, thank you for everything, so I take it I begin from tommorrow."

"Indeed."

* * *

After one hour Lizzy again finds herself in a bind and this time with no one to help her.

 _Great in my happiness I just had to forget the way back. Aargh! Curse my directionally-challenged brain._

"Ahhh!"

Lizzy pauses.

"Ahh! Haa!" _The sound-no that suspiciously sounds like a moan. Am I hearing things?_

Now Lizzy faces a dilemma. _Should I go and look for the person making those -sounds that is coincidently coming from the door that is slightly ajar to my right or should I wait here and either find back the way myself or wait for someone._

"Ahh! Harder! ungh, hah! faster!" A female moans really loud.

After contemplating for 5 minutes, Lizzy decides to take the former option, as if she was to find the way herself, it might end up with her spending the night here. Lizzy proceeds towards the room. _My gut feeling says I shouldn't go but..._ Lizzy bit her lip. _But damn my curiosity..._ Ignoring her instincts and trespassing on forbidden curiosity, Lizzy peeks through the slightly ajar door-

Nothing would have ever prepared her for what she saw.

 _I don't believe it._

Before her in the room was the source of the noise, a female model who was completely naked and sprawled on her front and someone was hand fucking her and that someone... was actually the credited and widely acclaimed actor the notorious 'Prince of attraction', Ciel Phantomhive, fully clothed. Lizzy gasps. _I should get away before I am discovered._ But unfortunately for Lizzy even though her mind was working but her body refuses to cooperate. The moans gets louder as the hand fucking picks speed until almost his whole palm is inside her and at the climax the model shudders, releasing a breathy moan and cumming so hard that the place where she was being fucked ends up being covered with her cum. Ciel removes his hand and pushes her away.

The model begins in a breathy tone obviously after the most pleasurable experience of her life. "Ahh! Ciel that was a good fuck so when should we do it agai-"

"Get lost."

"What?"

"I said get lost and never show your face before me or the consequences would be dire." Ciel's voice spoke volumes of his anger.

"But-"

"You didn't even make me hard. Get lost now before I lose my temper."

The model quickly dresses herself and proceeds to leave, all the while crying hysterically. Lizzy panics. _Oh shit! now I definitely need to move._ But before she could move, the door was flung open by the girl who was too much in grief to care about anything so she passed beside Lizzy without acknowledging her.

Lizzy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ah Fuck! Am I really impotent?"

Lizzy tries her hardest to muffle her giggle but fails miserably and it doesn't goes unnoticed by Ciel. "Whose there?"

Lizzy stands as a deer caught in headlights. Ciel looks over to her as their eyes meet Lizzy's instincts give a signal to flee but as if the gaze of Ciel had captured her, she couldn't move. He slowly makes his way towards her as he cleans his hand with his handkerchief. He stops just before her and easily towers over her with his height of 178 cm he bends down and murmurs in her ear.

"It's bad to be a peeping tom. And lay out your hand."

Lizzy automatically opens her clenched palm towards him. He drops the handkerchief at her palm. "Throw that away."

Lizzy snaps out of her reverie as Ciel starts to walk away.

"You idiot! How dare you order me. I can tell about your 'activities'."

Ciel pauses and turns to face her. Lizzy's breath hitches. Because if he tries to do anything to her no one would come to her help. _But he wouldn't right, I mean he is a movie star and surely-_

"You won't."

Lizzy's murmurs some curses under her breath. Damn he knows she wouldn't tell that's why he is so confident and he is right. _Damn him for being right._

"Nobody would believe you anyway. I know your type well, Good bye, miss pervert." Ciel walks away.

Lizzy was positively fuming. "Aargh! damn you, you _**womaniser!"**_

* * *

Review if you liked the story and don't hesitate to say your thoughts honestly. Thank you. Till next time. Bye~


End file.
